Battles, Love and Young Prologue
by Lee of Masbolle
Summary: This is the prologue to Battles, Love and Young sorry for not posting it first.


Prologue

Kel had been worrying about this day for the past two weeks. So many whatifs had popped into her head that she couldn't think straight. She wanted her wedding to be perfect, she and Dom had been so pleased when the new law had been passed, the law stating that the men of the King's Own could marry. She was focusing on one main whatif, what if he says I don't? Her friends had assured her that he would never do that, he loved her too much to even let that idea pop into his head.

_I really hope this goes well_, she thought to herself while Lalasa was helping her into her the beautiful wedding dress she and Tian had sown. If so much as a flower was out of place she thought she'd just breakdown crying.

"Kel if you don't stop your fidgeting I will poke you with one of my pins!" Lalasa said frustrated with the younger girl.

"I'm sorry," Kel sobbed, "I'm just not ready." Kel sat on the stool crying, she had no idea what had come over her but it obviously had to do with that whatif she'd been thinking about.

"Nonsense!" a voice from the doorway cried, " No daughter of mine will cry on her wedding day! I come to give you a gift and your sobbing, come now I thought I'd raised you better than that!"

Kel ran to her mother as if she were a four instead of twenty-two and gave her a huge hug. They hugged for a few moments and then broke apart, her mother held a dark green box in her hand. She handed it to Kel and gestured for her to open it. When she did she found a beautiful necklace with a single pure diamond hanging from it. Kel gave her mother another big hug.

"Here let me help you put it on, you know this has been passed down through generations starting with my great grandmother." Ilane told her youngest daughter.

"Wow, it's amazing," Kel replied with a new hope burning in her she found the courage to finish getting ready without another tear.

As Kel walked down the aisle, all eyes on her she couldn't help but feel proud. She was one of two lady knights in Tortall, and she looked amazing as Yuki, Ilane, and Lalasa told her. _I can do this,_ she thought, _I fought bandits at the age of twelve, overcame my fear of heights and jousted with Lord Wyldon_. She could stand next to the man she loved and say,

"I do,"

Cheers rang through the chapel and Dom's warm lips were holding hers. A kiss had never been sweeter in her opinion.

Dom lifted her, one arm under her arms, the other under her knees and carried her back to their rooms._ My god I'm a married man, I feel so happy _he thought to himself excitedly he added to that thought, _I can have little Dom's now!. _He turned the corner thinking about it to find himself in front of his rooms. Kel took out a key and opened the door, there were plenty of presents sitting on a table with a note from their friends;

_Dear Domitan and Keladry,_

_We are so happy for you two! Now you will have all the joys and arguments one has as a married couple. But remember that you'll always love each other deep down so never forget that. You'll find our presents fairly useful in your marriage but we won't spoil the surprise in this letter!_

_P.S. Raoul : Now Sergeant Domitan don't think that because your a married man means I'll give you any slack you'll still have to pull your weight in the King's Own_, at this part Dom laughed he knew that Raoul would probably just work him harder now, _to Kel I say congratulations I never suspected anything of you two until you were out from under my wing._

At the end it had been signed by all of their friends with notes similar to Raoul's.

"Well my lady," Dom said picking Kel up as she let out a giggle, "Shall we go have some fun?"

He didn't wait for an answer he just walked into the bedchamber and threw her onto the bed, they started to kiss and were just about to start other things when a knock came to their door. Neal, his cousin stood there with a grin on his face.

"Yes Sir Meathead is there anything you need?" Dom said frustrated, he hadn't wanted to be disturbed during his wedding evening, his cousin was just making it worse.

"No, I just wanted to see what you two were up to an-" He was saying when the door was slammed in his face. He was guffawing at the door when Alanna came and asked him what was up. He told her of what had happened and she laughed dragging him away.

"Now where were we," he asked giving Kel no warning as he fell onto her.

He was pulling her clothing off, when yet another knock came to the door. To lazy to get up he'd forgotten that Kel was half naked and yelled it was open. In walked Raoul, he came right in thinking everything was fine and then saw that Kel was half naked as he turned Dom jumped up to block her from view and she snatched a blanket to cover up.

"I'm so sorry Kel, I had no idea!" he started to make apologies as she blushed a deep crimson due to her embarrassment.

Raoul quickly raced from the room still apologizing as he shut the door, Dom quickly got up and locked it. He was now getting irritated with all the visitors. He went back to Kel and saw that she'd completely undressed while he'd left. He stripped off his clothing and they were at it again. Yet another knock hit the door and Dom just swore at it and told them they were busy. They fooled around for quite a time until it was fairly late, too tired to go get on their night clothes they fell asleep naked. Kel cuddled up in Dom's arms and was asleep in an instant. He looked at her beautiful face and said he would never leave her. With that he too was sleeping.

Kel awoke to the sparrows outside, it was a crispy autumn's day. She noticed Dom had already gotten up which was strange, because she was always awake first. She wrapped the blanket around her naked body and walked into the common room to find a note;

_My Dearest Love,_

_We've been called away on a mission. I assure you I will be back soon and that I love you very much._

_My Deepest Apologies, Dom _


End file.
